Star Vs The Forces of Evil: Attack on Mewni
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: The sequel to Warriors of Karate, one of my stories in my fanfic extended universe. After the events of Storm The Castle, King Butterfly has forged a new magic wand for Star to use. However when an old friend turned foe from the Dragonfly family hears about the wand and wants its power to rule over Mewni, its a race against time to retrieve the wand. Who will be victorious?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A boy named Comet

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Svtfoe!)

Star and Marco are 17 in this story, and were 16 in Warriors of Karate.

 **Echo Creek: Present Day**

Star was battling her cousin.

"You see Butterfly," he said, "The prophecy I have sought for all these years has finally come to pass. Mewni will finally fall to my knees, and will notice me as the new Shao Khan!"

"Not if I can stop you first!" said Star, "Rainbow Blast!"

She shot a rainbow blast and he avoided it.

"This is madness!" said Star, "Don't do this!"

"Its too late," he said, "Your family destroyed mine, and took my kingdom from me. This…. Well let's just called this good old fashioned revenge."

He kicked Star and she fell and was hanging on a cliff.

"When I'm through with you, I'll be paying your parents, and your future husband a visit," he said, "The story of your death will echo across Mewni!"

He got out his wand.

"Flaming skull death blast!" he said.

A bunch of flaming skulls flew at Star and she fell off the bridge screaming.

 **Echo Creek: Now**

Star was finishing up a call with her mother.

"And in conclusion, remember good posture, and good form, and you will make a great queen of Mewni," she finished.

"Yes mother," said Star.

"And tell Marco we said hi," said Queen Butterfly smiling, "He's such a special boy."

Star blushed and said, "Will do."

She laid on Marco's bed.

"I'm so bored without my bestie," said Star.

"Star, would you like me to take you to pick up Marco?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"Really?" asked Star, "I'd love that."

"Then hop in," said Star.

She remembered an old picture of her and her cousin, Comet Dragonfly.

(flashback)

A young Star and Comet were looking at an artifact from the Mewni Castle.

"This stolen relic was from a long time ago," said King Butterfly, "When I was young and in my prime, I was selected by my old friend Raiden, the thunder god to join in a battle for the safety of Earthrealm."

"Wow," said Star.

"Shao Khan was a powerful opponent, but together, we defeated him, and Shinnok before he could invade Mewni," said King Butterfly, "It was my army that brought justice to Mewni."

"Uncle, who was Shinnok, and why did he want your power?" asked Comet.

"Shinnok was a powerful foe that was corrupted by dark magic," said King Butterfly, "He was a great friend, but was consumed by greed."

"oooooohhhh," said Star.

"One day, my time as king will end, and one of you will have to carry on my legacy and rule Mewni," said King Butterfly.

"When I'm queen of Mewni, I'll slay anyone who attacks my home," said Star.

"A ruler must not seek out war, but be ready for it," said King Butterfly.

(flashback over)

"Star?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"Coming!" said Star.

Marco was having a match back at the dojo.

His opponent was about to punch him but he left an opening.

"Now's my chance," said Marco.

He was about to finish it with a roundhouse kick.

"Wipe out loser!" said Jeremy.

"Wha…." Said Marco.

His opponent finished him and he fell off the ring.

"Point!" said Sensei.

Marco grumbled because he lost thanks to Jeremy for distracting him.

"Well, that's it for today," said Sensei, "Class dismissed."

Marco was getting his stuff.

"Well looks like you got distracted Diaz," said Jeremy.

"Because of you," said Marco, "Now buzz off. And don't make me get out monster arm."

He heard a honk and saw Star and his parents (Adopted parents. If you haven't read Warriors of Karate, read it right now to catch up.)

"Marco!" said Star as she ran to give him a hug and a smooch.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh," said everyone.

"So, what's the word," said someone.

"Well, you probably don't know this, but a year ago, Star and I recently became smooch buddies," said Marco, "On the…."

Star interrupted him with a kiss.

"On the lips," she finished.

They got in the car and went home.

"You really are full of surprises Star," said Marco.

"I know," said Star as she hugged him, "I couldn't spend another minute without my smooch buddy."

Marco kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," said Star.

Someone was watching Star and Marco from far away.

"Just keep on laughing Butterfly," said the mysterious person, "For soon I will have my revenge. Mewni will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or any songs used in this story! So deal with it.)

Marco was looking at some old photos.

"Cool shots right?" asked Star, "These were way back when I was still a little girl."

"You sure love fighting monsters," said Marco.

"Yep," said Star, "But not as much as you."

She got an email from her mom reminding her of the visit to Mewni.

"Who's this guy?" asked Marco, "He looks just like you only he's a boy."

Star looked at the photo.

"Oh my gosh, that's Comet," said Star.

"Comet?" I asked.

"He was my cousin," said Star, "The two of us go way back."

"Oh cool," said Marco, "What was he like?"

"He was one of those guys who would've done anything to protect Mewni from any outsiders," said Star, "But one day after my parents became king and queen, he just… vanished."

"I wonder where he is now," said Marco.

He secretly had a necklace behind him.

"I really hope Star likes this," he said.

"So, how's your senior year going so far," said Star.

"Going ok," said Marco, "Yours?"

"Better than I hoped," said Star, "We had so many good memories together."

"And they're gonna last longer than I hoped," said Marco.

"I know," said Star, "My mom is finally letting me be myself for a change and she's warming up to you."

"Um, I think she's been warmed up to me for a while," said Marco.

"True," said Star.

There was some noises going on outside.

"What was that?" asked Marco.

"Another one of Ludo's monsters I presume," said Star, "Ready to kick some butt?"

"You bet I am," said Marco.

They went outside to see Ludo's soldiers.

As they got there they saw someone with a cloak and some kind of lightning sword fighting them.

"Doesn't that guy realize that these are real monsters?" asked Marco.

He jumped in and kicked one of them in the face.

"Boss, they're back!" he said.

"So, destroy them!" shouted Ludo, "I want that wand!"

"Well you won't have it," said Star, "Rainbow Blast!"

She shot a rainbow at the monsters.

The cloaked stranger cast some kind of lightning spell.

"That spell…" said Star.

"Don't underestimate a cloak stranger," he said.

Together they took down the monsters and they were forced to retreat.

"Wow, that was amazing sir!" said Star, "But who are you?"

"Well, it certainly has been a while hasn't it Star?" he asked.

"How do you now my name?" asked Star.

"You should know who I am by now," said the stranger, "Cousin."

He took off his robe and Star knew he was.

"COMET!" said Star as she hugged him tight.

"Long time no see," said Comet as he hugged back.

"So this is Comet," said Star.

"And this must be Marco," said Comet, "I see you're a master at Ke-ra-tae."

"Its Karate," said Marco, "But I'm way behind from Master."

"You seem to have gotten some injuries," said Comet.

"Yeah, but I get through 'em," said Marco, "Its not like they'll last forever."

Comet got out a bottle with some kind of green liquid.

"Drink," said Comet.

"Ok," said Marco.

He drank the bottle and his injuries disappeared like magic.

"Whoa…. What is that stuff?" asked Marco.

"Green Eco," said Comet, "It has the ability to heal wounds conflicted in the field of battle," said Comet, "Are you taking good care of Star."

"Yes I am," said Marco, "But I'm also learning to be less over protective of her cause I know how much she hates it."

"But I love him just the same," said Star, "But those days go back, and of we make mistakes."

"What's she doing?" asked Marco.

"I think she's about to sing," said Comet, "She hasn't had an audience in years."

Days Go By by Offspring

 _Star: Run to the light  
It won't save you tonight  
All our yesterdays are pictures lost in time  
Never enough  
Towers crumble to dust  
Looking back on the moments of our lives_

 _All your anger, all your hurt  
Doesn't matter in the end  
Those days go by  
And we all start again  
What you had and what you lost  
They're all memories in the wind  
Those days go by  
And we all start again_

Star and the two were walking around Echo Creek enjoying themselves.

 _Star: Stars still burn bright  
Seasons change overnight  
As we find a way the times they come and go  
Look back in love  
A new day rises above  
With the wind it comes to carry you back home_

 _All your anger, all your hurt  
Doesn't matter in the end  
Those days go by  
And we all start again  
What you had and what you lost  
They're all memories in the wind  
Those days go by  
And we all start again_

Marco and Star got some ice cream for themselves. Marco got some ice cream on his nose and he laughed.

 _Days go by_

 _Star and Marco: All your anger, all your hurt  
Doesn't matter in the end  
Those days go by  
And we all start again  
What you had and what you lost  
They're all memories in the wind  
Those days go by  
And we all start again_

 _What you had and what you lost  
What you had and what you lost  
Those days go by  
Those days go by  
Those days go by_

"Hey, come with us to visit mom and dad. I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"I don't see why not," said Comet as he grinned.

"I just hope Mewni isn't under attack from some monsters," said Marco.

(The Next Day)

Star made a portal with her scissors and they made it to Mewni.

"Wow, its even more amazing than I remember," said Comet.

Star and Marco were walking around Mewni's garden.

"Star, is that you?" asked someone.

It was her parents.

"Mom and Dad!" she said as she hugged them.

"Hello Marco," said Queen Butterfly, "Its certainly been a while."

"Yes, yes it has," said Marco.

"And who's this young boy?" asked King Butterfly.

Comet took off his cloak.

"Comet old boy!" he said, "Its been too long."

"It sure has Uncle," said Comet, "How are things in Mewni?"

"Quite well," said King Buterfly.

Star kissed Marco on his cheek.

"You're so cute when you blush," said Star, "Classic Marco."

Queen Butterfly smiled, and then remembered something.

"Darling," she said to King Butterfly, and then whispered something.

"Oh yes," said King Butterfly, "If you'll excuse us, we have some…. Business to attend to."

"What was all that about?" asked Marco.

"Beats me," said Star.

Marco saw someone in a bush.

"Hey little guy, need some help?" he asked.

He pulled the boy out.

"HEY!" he said.

Marco didn't know that the boy was looking at some girls.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said the boy.

He glared at Marco.

"Thanks a lot pal!" he said, "Now those girls won't come back."

"Whoa, I'm sorry man," said Marco.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" asked someone.

They all saw a human male with pointy ears.

"Now what did I tell you about staring at women?" he asked.

"Not to," said the other boy.

"Um…. Who are you guys?" asked Marco.

"I'm Daxter," said Daxter, "The tall guy is Jak. He's with me."

"Sup," said Jak, "Comet, have you been borrowing Eco again?"

"Maybe," said Comet.

"Well tell us next time," said Jak, "I noticed we were one thing short."

"Sorry," said Comet.

"Who's this guy?" asked Jak.

"This is my boyfriend Marco Diaz," said Star, "Marco this is Jak and Daxter."

"Hello," said Marco.

Jak saw something on his tablet.

"You have a…" said Marco.

"That's right," said Jak, "Star's not the only one who visits Earth."

"What's up Jak?" asked Daxter.

"I'm picking up a strong kind of Eco," said Jak.

"Where is it?" asked Star.

"Misty Island," said Jak.

"Wait…. That place that no one has ever went to before?" asked Star.

"Sounds like it," said Daxter.

"How are we gonna find the source without being seen?" asked Comet.

"Leave that to me," said Star, "My friends, we're going to Misty Island."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You are worthy

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Jak and Daxter!)

Star and the gang were on a boat traveling to Misty Island.

"Are you sure we're gonna find more Eco here?" asked Jak.

"Absolutely," said Star.

Marco got out of the boat but Star pulled him back.

"Are you nuts?" asked Star, "Someone might be here on guard."

"What?" asked Daxter, "But I thought you said this place was deserted."

"During the day yes," said Star, "But at night, security is dialed up by 11."

She heard voices.

"Get down!" she said.

There were soldiers walking around with flashlights.

"Shit that was close," said Jak.

"I know," said Daxter.

"I say we find what we need and get outta here," said Marco, "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Ditto," said Star.

As they snuck around the island looking for Eco, some guards noticed strange activity.

"We're getting close," said Jak, "We might hit a lifetime supply of Eco if we keep going this way."

Star latched onto Marco.

"Don't worry Star," said Marco, "Anyone comes, I'll fend them off with my karate."

"What the heck is Karate?" asked Daxter.

"Guys shh," said Jak, "I hear something."

There was a stranger in a cloak talking to someone.

"What's he saying?" asked Marco.

"I don't know," said Star, "But it can't be good. Let's get what we need and go."

"Ditto," said Marco.

As they turned back they saw Comet make a scary noise and scare everyone.

"Damn it Comet!" said Star, "You always did that when we were younger."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," said Comet

"Guys, you might wanna look at this," said Jak.

They were all looking at a tub of purple ooze.

"What is that stuff?" asked Daxter, "It sure doesn't look friendly."

"I think my dad told me about this stuff," said Star, "He called it Dark Eco or something. Has a lot of different effects."

"This must be what was going off the charts," said Jak, "I say we get a sample of it."

"HEY!" said someone.

A guard caught them.

"You have no business being here," he said.

"With all due respect sir, we were just here because of some kind of energy spike," said Star, "It seemed to be coming from here."

"What happens on this island is no business from outsiders," said the guard.

Jak was secretly getting a sample of the dark eco.

"Go while I still allow it," he said.

"We will accept your offer," said Comet.

They started walking.

"This guy gives me the creeps," said Daxter.

"Run back home little princess," said the guard.

"Shit," said Comet.

Star grinned and whacked the guard with her wand.

"Attack them!" he said.

Star and the gang started fighting them back.

One of them attacked Jak and he avoided them and did a spinning kick.

Another soldier went after Daxter.

He jumped over the guard.

"Missed!" said Daxter.

Comet got out his lightning sword and started fighting them off.

Jak accidentally bumped into Daxter and he fell in the dark eco.

"Dax!" said Jak.

Daxter jumped out but he looked different before.

"What?" he asked.

"Um… Daxter, don't freak out but…." Said Marco.

He pointed at a mirror.

Daxter freaked out when looking at himself.

"Oh my god! I'm a…. I'm a…. I'm a…." he said.

"Guys, not to rain on your parade, but we have to leave!" said Comet.

A light shined down to misty island.

From that light was King Butterfly.

"Dad," said Star, "What's going…."

"Hush Star," said King Butterfly, "Everything will be ok."

He faced the man.

"These children have invaded my dominion without permission," he said.

"I understand," said King Butterfly, "But they did not know what would happen if thye came here. Spare them.

"Very well," he said, "But do not trespass my domain again, or there will be consequences."

"Come along everyone," said King Butterfly.

"We're busted," said Daxter.

They were back at Mewni.

"Dad, I swear I had no idea what would…" said Star.

"What happened today was not your fault," said King Butterfly, "But consider yourself lucky you didn't start a war. Get Daxter to the healing room."

Queen Butterfly arrived with good news.

"Now Star, about your wand…" said Queen Butterfly.

"I wasn't using it unwisely," said Star, "But it is getting hard to handle since that big battle."

"That's not what I meant," said Queen Butterfly, "What I was about to say is, there is a new wand that has crash landed on Earth."

Star;s eyes grew wide.

"A new wand?" asked Star, "But what about the one that you gave…."

"We knew something like this might happen, so that's why we manufactured a new wand," said King Butterfly, "Its magic power is 10 times as strong as the first wand."

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" asked Star jumping up and down.

"Patience daughter," said Queen Butterfly, "Its one of the many things of a king and queen to have."

"But if we be patient, someone could attack out home in a matter of seconds," said Star, "We have to act quickly."

"You are very noble to want to protect Mewni," said Queen Butterfly, "But, you must first prove yourself worthy."

"How?" asked Star.

"Prove that you can hold your own without the use of magic abilities," said Queen Butterfly, "Only then will you be able to lift the wand."

"Ok…." Said Star.

"Star, why don't you head back to Earth," said King Butterfly, "I'd like to have a man to man chat with Mr. Diaz."

Marco was nervous.

"Ok…." He said.

"Se you later smooch buddy," said Star as she went back to Earth.

"So…. What's up?" asked Marco.

"I see you're growing closer to Star," said King Butterfly.

"Um.. yes your majesty," said Marco.

"Now, now there's no need to tense up," said King Butterfly, "This is great news."

"Oh," said Marco, "But…. I do realize one thing; Eventually Star has to move back to Mewni and become queen."

"However, we have found someone worthy to rule the kingdom with her," said King Butterfly, "You."

"M-me?" asked Marco.

"You've been there for Star for all these years and you've helped her control her magic and so much more," said King Butterfly, "It took some convincing Star's mother, but she finally agrees."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Marco.

"Yes," said Queen Butterfly, "You are worthy of Mewni, you are worthy of the title of knight, and you are worthy of the hand of our daughter."

King Butterfly gave him a ring.

"Wait until the right moment, and propose to Star," said King Butterfly, "Until then, in the name of my father, and his father before, I King Butterfly grant you the blessing to marry Star."

He hugged Marco tight.

"I just know you'll make a great man," he said.

Marco jumped in the portal and returned home.

King Butterfly secretly had a wand that was made for Star.

"Ye who hold this wand, if you be worthy, shall possess the power of its magic," he said.

He then threw it in the portal to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trials

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Jak and Daxter or any other characters used!)

Marco was holding on to the ring that King Butterfly gave to him.

"I can't believe it," said Marco, "Me able to marry my best friend."

Star was looking on her map on the mirror for the wand.

"Ok, break time," said Star.

"What are you doing Star?" asked Marco.

"I was trying to find my wand," said Star, "Mom and Dad said it was somewhere around Earth, and ihave to find it fast."

"Relax Star, you'll find it," said Marco, "I know it."

The mirror phone rang.

"Hello," said Star, "You have reached the house of Star Butterfly."

"Star?" asked someone.

Star gasped.

"Samos the sage?!" asked Star, "How has it been lately?"

"I've been doing good, but I hear you ran into a problem," said Samos.

"Well I…" said Star.

"Don't tell me," said Samos, "You kids went to Misty Island, and Daxter took a much needed bath, but in a tub of dark eco."

"Well…. Yes," said Star.

"And not only that, but you're searching for a new wand as well," said Samos.

"How does he…." Asked Marco.

"I'm a sage, I see all," said Samos, "Such as you Marco. You borrowed Star's hairbrush to get sicks out of your hair."

"Oh yeah," said Star, "I was wondering why my hairbrush was looking weird."

"Yeah…." Said Marco embarrassed.

"Well, until I figure out what all to do, I'm sending Jak and Daxter to your world," said Samos.

"Wait, what?" asked Marco.

A dimensional hole opened revealing Jak and Daxter.

"Honey, we're home!" he said.

"We were asked to help you with your wand search," said Jak, "There's someone else who's after it."

"Who?" asked Star.

"We don't know yet," said Jak, "Also…. Can you please tell this girl to stop following me?"

"Hey handsome," said Jana.

"What the…." Said Marco, "Jana what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking home when I met this handsome devil," said Jana.

"I told you I'm already seeing someone," said Jak.

Marco and Star laughed.

"Don't. Say. A word," said Jak.

"Anyways, we're gonna need a place to stay," said Daxter.

"I can help with that," said Star.

She cast a magic spell that made a house for Jak and Daxter to be in.

"You've got magic charms lady," said Daxter.

"Wow, check this out," said Jak looking around.

Comet was at Mewni looking up at the stars.

"Such a peaceful planet," he said, "But one day something will happen. I want to make sure this world is prepared for it."

He had memories of when an army invaded Mewni and nearly destroyed everything in sight.

He then tried to clear his head of those bad thoughts.

Comet went to the library and looked for some old legends.

He looked through some old books.

"My, my," he said, "They call this the day of the titans for nothing."

He was looking at a picture of Mewni Titans that use to protect the planet from outsiders.

"However…. There's only one person who knows the secret to unlocking them," he said.

He went to a mirror.

"Mirror mirror, call Ludo," he said.

Back on Earth, the gang were at a diner.

"So what was it like on Mewni?" asked Jackie.

"Also, how can you eat a whole box of pop tarts, and still be this hungry?" asked Jana.

"He's got one heck of an appetite," said Marco, "I'll give him that."

He took a drink of some coffee.

"What is this?" he asked, "Its good stuff."

"I know right?" asked Jana.

"Another!" he shouted.

He slammed his cup on the ground startling everyone.

"Sorry… it was an accident," said Marco as he picked up the glass, "What the hell was that all about?"

"It was delicious, I want another," said Jak.

"Well you could've just said so," said Marco.

"I just did," said Jak.

"Well yeah, but I mean ask," said Marco, "Nicely."

"I meant no disrespect," said Jak.

"Well, just try to lay low with the smashing, ok?" asked Marco.

"All right," said Jak.

Star came by with the food.

"Wait, Star works here?" asked Jak.

"Hey, I may be a princess but even I gotta earn my own money," she said.

Marco was blushing.

"Hey Goo goo eyes," said Daxter.

"Huh what?" asked Marco.

"So what are we gonna do about the wand?" he asked, "We don't even know where it is."

"I;m sure we'll find it guys," said Marco, "We just have to believe in Star."

"Aww thanks Marco," said Star.

Comet was at a pet store.

"I need a horse!" he said.

A clerk came in and said, "We don't have horses, just birds, dogs."

"Well give me one of those large enough to ride," said Comet, "I have to get somewhere fast quick and in a hurry."

He then saw a bus and paid for a ticket.

Later that evening Star and Marco were sitting on top of the roof gazing at the stars.

"Its so peaceful in here," said Star.

"I know right," said Marco.

They snuggled with each other and Marco gave Star his hoodie.

"Remember when we first met?" asked Star, "I was really happy to have met you."

"Me too," said Marco, "I just didn't know it at first."

"Really?" asked Star.

"Yeah, when you're around, the stars appear in the sky," said Star.

(Cue Music)

Night Begins to Shine (Ballad Version) (From Teen Titans Go)

 _Marco: I saw you dance,  
from the corner.  
I caught your name,  
in a conversation.  
Playing hard to get,  
I can't understand._

 _When I look at you,  
I see the story in your eyes.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine.  
When we're dancing the night,  
begins to shine._

 _Star: Dark 'til dawn,  
my heart was racing.  
I took you home,  
in the driving rain.  
Had my mind made up.  
I wanna feel your touch._

 _Both: When I look at you,  
I see the story in your eyes.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine.  
When we're dancing the night,  
begins to shine._

 _The night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine._

 _Marco: Have my mind made up,  
Star: wanna feel your touch._

 _Both: When I look at you,  
I see the story in your eyes.  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
the night begins to shine.  
Night begins to shine,  
When we're dancing,  
the night begins to shine  
Night begins to shine  
the night begins to shine  
(Night begins to shine)  
Night begins to shine  
the night begins to shine  
(The night begins to shine)_

"Star," said Marco.

"Yes Marco?" asked Star.

"I…. Well…." Said Marco.

"Marco, just tell me what you need to say," said Star, "You can tell me anything."

"Well…. I have four words," said Marco as he got closer, "Four words that can change our lives forever."

Comet was behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Comet.

"No," said Star and Marco in Unison.

"Anyways, I found something that can help us with finding the wand!" said Comet.

"What is it?" asked Marco.

"You'll see," said Comet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The plot at hand

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTEOF, Jak, or Crash Bandicoot!)

"So what are we doing out here again?" asked Daxter.

"One of Jak's friends asked us to meet her here," said Comet, "He's an old friend of Jak and thinks he can help."

Kiera, Jak's love interest showed up in a car.

"Looks like you guys made it on time," she said.

"Yep," said Jak, "Got the goods?"

"You bet I do," said Kiera.

She gave him a gun with all kinds of functions.

"Hey Comet, can you move your seat up?" asked Daxter.

"No," said Comet.

"So Jak, who's this recruit?" asked Marco.

"He says he's from N Sanity Beach," said Jak, "He's a bit rusty, but he'll get the job done."

He opened the door to a truck to see a teen with orange hair.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Crash, this is Star Butterfly," said Jak, "Princess of Mewni."

"Oh my god," said Crash, "Star Butterfly."

He was shaking her hand.

"This is amazing," said Crash, "I'm shaking your hand too long."

"Kinda," said Star.

"So has he filled you in on the details?" asked Comet.

"Basically we have to find some artifacts to summon the titans of Mewni," said Star, "It should lead us to the location of my wand."

"Alright, let's do it," said Marco.

"I'm sorry Marco, but this is for people with powers only," said Comet.

"Marco has powers," said Star, "Show 'em Marc."

Marco charged up and shot a hadoken at a dummy.

"Whoa!" said Crash.

"And he knows martial arts and saved me a few times on special occasions," said Star.

"I see," said Comet, "But it will be dangerous."

"I don't care," said Marco, "As long as I'm there to protect Star when she needs it."

"Are you ready to do the impossible, Marco Diaz?" asked Comet.

"Absolutely," said Marco, "I'll do anything to help Star, even if I have to break into a place and steal some shit, I'll do it. So, what's our first mission?"

"To break into a place and steal some shit," said Comet.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," said Jak.

"Yeah…" said Keira, "Just come back safely."

Jak kissed Keira and the others were watching.

"That was…." Said Keira.

"New," said Jak.

She drove away and Jak saw the others staring.

"Good move," said Comet.

"Let's just go," said Jak.

Meanwhile back in Mewni there were cries of sorrow.

Guards came into the castle.

"Your majesty, what troubles you?" asked one of them.

"Its… It's the king," she said, "He's been poisoned!"

King Butterfly was lying on the bed and could not get up.

"How did it happen?" asked the guard.

"I don't know, I just went to get a drink and then I saw him like this!" said Queen Butterfly, "What can we do?"

"Get him to the infirmiry," said the guards, "Hurry!"

More guards brought the king to the hospital bed.

Ludo was watching from the window.

"Everything is going according to plan," he said.

Meanwhile the gang was heading to a place called Republic City.

"So what do we need a spirit core for again?" asked Crash.

"In order to awaken the titans, we must bring them life.

"I have a lock!" said Comet, "Its in that building."

Marco went inside.

"It looks abandoned," he said walking around.

He heard some footsteps.

"What was that?" he asked himself.

"Marco, just get the core and let's move," said Comet, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I," said Marco, "Remember when you said this place was just a random building? Its not!"

Star looked at it.

It was the building of Chief Bei Fong.

"Abort Marco, abort!" said Star.

Marco was about to head out.

A woman was looking around for an intruder.

Marco got a look at him.

"Oh my god," said Marco, "Its… Its Daisy, the girl that can stretch to the limits."

"Daisy picked up an energy spike, but she's not picking up anything," said Daisy.

"Marco, get outa there while you can," said Comet.

"Its ok, she can't see me," said Marco.

"Daisy can see you," said Daisy.

"She can see me," said Marco. He came out of his hiding spot.

"Hi, I'm Marco," said Marco.

"Wanna tell me what you're here for?" asked Daisy.

"I was hoping I could find a spirit core in this area," said Marco, "I need it for an important mission."

"That's what they all say," said Daisy, "Daisy found the suspect and I'm about to turn him in."

"Sorry," said Marco.

He kicked her in the face and ran off.

"Get back here!" said Daisy as she chased him.

She stretched over to him.

"You're not getting away," said Daisy, "Daisy's gonna kick your ass."

Marco got into a fighting stance.

"What's he doing?!" asked Comet.

"What he needs to," said Star smiling.

They kept fighting while exiting the building.

Daisy did stretch attacks trying to reach Marco.

"Stop thief!" she said.

"I'm no thief!" said Marco

Marco did a sweep kick and tripped Daisy.

"Ok," she said, "Now you're gonna get it."

She did a barrage of attacks while stretching her arms.

"If she's made of rubber…." Marco thought.

Marco waited for an opening.

"Now!" said Marco.

He shot a fireball at her arm and it went all rubbery and fell.

"Shit!" said Daisy.

Marco did the same to her legs and other arm.

"I'm sorry about this," said Marco, "You'll understand one day why I did this."

Daisy managed to reach her communicator.

"Its really important to Daisy that Nicholas does not find out about this," she said.

Marco grabbed the core and went back to the base.

"You did it Marco!" said Star as she kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah," said Marco, "So where to?"

"You'll see," said Comet.

He got a call from someone.

"Yes?" he asked, "I see. Ok, bye."

"Who was that?" asked Star.

"No one important," said Comet, "Continue on without me. I have some errands to run."

He got out his dimensional scissors and went back to Mewni.

"What was that all about?" asked Marco.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Betrayal

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Jak and Daxter, or Crash Bandicoot!)

Star and the gang continued to retrieve the materials that Comet needed to revive the Titans of Mewni.

"So it looks like we've got everything," said Star.

"Yep," said Marco, "That was pretty awesome how you handled those guys."

"Classic Marco," said Star as she kissed his cheek.

He secretly had the ring in his hand and was still waiting to propose to Star.

"Looks like in 2 days we head to Mewni to awaken them," said Marco, "Looks like Ludo won't stop until he gets the wand first."

"Well we'll stop him," said Star, "And I'll prove myself worthy for everyone, including you Marco."

Marco smiled.

"Hey Lovebirds, let's hussle!" said Daxter.

"Weasel head," said Marco.

"Hey!" said Daxter, "I heard that!"

Later that evening (3 in the morning) Marco was fast asleep on his bed.

His cellphone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Marco who was still tired.

"Marco, its Jackie," said Jackie.

"Jackie?" asked Marco, "W-w-what's up?"

"Can you meet me at the park this morning?" asked Jackie, "There's something I have to tell you."

He looked over and saw Star was still fast asleep.

"I'll be right there," said Marco.

Later Marco was at the bridge and he saw Jackie.

"Hey Jackie," said Marco trying to hide his blush, "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you Marco," said Jackie.

Scared of Myself by Simon Dawes

 _May I never become unloved by you  
May you never have to know my shadows running away  
You're my heroine and you're the rose of my tear  
May I never become unloved by you_

Marco was looking around.

"What is it?" asked Jackie.

"Well.. I'm just looking around to make sure Oscar isn't around," said Marco.

"Why?" asked Jackie.

"Well… not to be rude or interfere but…. Aren't you dating Oscar now?" asked Marco.

"Marco, that's what I came to tell you," said Jackie, "Oscar…. I broke up with him and now he's seeing Janna."

 _May I always be on my way to you  
May I never have to meet the man I'd be alone  
I'm your criminal and you're my only friend  
May I always be on my way to you_

 _'Cause I'm scared, scared of myself  
Oh, I'm scared, scared of myself  
Oh, I'm scared, scared of myself without you_

"Oh…." Said Marco, "I'm… sorry to hear that."

"After that breakup, I realized something," said Jackie, "I realize that… that you were the one that I wanted."

"Wait what?" asked Marco.

"I… I love you Marco," said Jackie, "I really do."

"Jackie…." Said Marco.

 _I have found a way to watch over you  
I have found a way to face the burden  
My dreams, they are crooked but they're, oh, they're all I have  
I have found a way to watch over you_

"You're all I want Marco," said Jackie, "We can be together…. Have a future."

Marco's dream had finally come true, however he knew he couldn't have it.

"I'm sorry Jackie," said Marco, "But…. I can't."

"Marco…" said Jackie, "You're my true love, I can't live without…."

"There's someone else!" said Marco, "I'm sorry… but I've fallen in love with someone else…. I'm so sorry Jackie."

Marco ran off leaving Jackie alone and upset.

 _'Cause I'm scared, scared of myself  
Oh, I'm scared, scared of myself  
Oh, I'm scared, scared of myself without you, oh_

 _'Cause I'm scared, scared of myself without you  
Without you, without you, oh_

He ran back to the house to see Star eating some breakfast.

"Marco where've you been dude?" asked Star, "I made you some…."

Marco interrupted Star with a tight hug.

"I'm never gonna leave you," said Marco, "You know that right?"

"Marco… of course I know," said Star, "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Marco, "I just wanna be here with you right now."

Marco was crying a little bit.

"Its ok Marco," said Star, "I'm here."

She kissed him.

"Its ok," said Star, "It was Jackie wasn't it?"

"Wait… how'd you…" said Marco.

"Janna texted me," said Star.

"I told her that I was in love with you Star," said Marco, "I want you, and only you. Nobody can ever take your place."

"And no one can take yours Marco," said Star, "Um…. Can you let go now?"

"O right, sorry," said Marco as he let go of Star.

Meanwhile back at Mewni, Jak and Daxter went to tell Comet the good news.

"So after we unleash those titans, we gotta find out how I can turn back to normal," said Daxter

"Don't worry, we will," said Jak. They noticed something different about Mewni Castle.

The guards were wearing different uniforms.

"What's goin' on?" asked Daxter, "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Beats me Daxter," said Jak, "But we're gona find out."

They went to the kings room to see a surprise.

Comet was sitting in the king's throne.

"Comet?" asked Jak.

"Bow before me," said Comet.

Jak bowed, then told Daxter to bow.

"What happened?" asked Jak.

"The king has fell ill, and now he has asked me to watch over the kingdom until he is well again," said Comet.

"Well, King Comet then," said Daxter, "We just came to tell you that the tools needed for the titans have been found."

"Good news," said Comet, "And what of the wand?"

"It looks like its guarded by some people," said Daxter, "At a site."

"Excellent," said Comet.

"So I guess we should go talk to Star and ask her to bring the goods?" asked Daxter.

An alarm went off.

"Sir, Ludo's forces are attacking!" said one of the guards, "What do we do?"

"Leave them to me," said Comet getting out a spear with some kind of star inside of it.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?" asked Daxter.

"It's a relic I found known as the Cosmic Star," said Comet, "I was able to harness its energy to create weapons that will eliminate any threats on Mewni."

"We can talk about this later Dax," said Jak, "Let's go!"

Star got a mirror call.

"Mom, what is it?" asked Star.

"Star, bring Marco to Mewni and hurry!" said Queen Butterfly, "Its urgent…."

The signal was lost.

"Marco come on!" said Star.

"Coming!" said Marco as he followed Star.

She cut a wormhole and they warped to Mewni to see that it was in ruin.

"What's going on?" asked Star.

"Its Ludo!" said one of the guards, "He attacked without warning!"

"Well he better get ready for an attack!" said Star.

Her wand was shut off.

"Oh no," said Star, "My wand…. Its dead. Guess I'll have to do this with fists and maximum effort!"

Star and Marco fought their way to the castle to aid the queen.

Acting as a team, nothing could stop them.

"Your majesty!" said Marco, "Are you alright?"

"I am now, thanks to you and Star," said Queen Butterfly.

"Mom, my wand," said Star, "Its completely shut off. What happened?"

"Ludo must've found a way to shut it down," said Queen Butterfly, "But the new wand has been found. Now you must retrieve it."

"I will," said Star, "No one messes with my kingdom and gets away with it."

"As for you Marco," said Queen Butterfly.

She opened and cubboard and revealed a weapon from ancient times.

"Mom… where did you find that?" asked Star.

"A question for a better time," she said.

The monsters were attacking people and Star went to help them.

"Star needs you, go help her!" said Queen Butterfly.

"I need a weapon first!" said Marco.

"You have one!" said Queen butterfly.

She pressed a button on the staff and it was glowing with blue energy.

"Its charged with a lifetime supply of blue eco!" said Queen Butterfly.

Jak was firing at the monsters.

"Let me try that," said Daxter.

"Knock yourself out man!" said Jak as he gave the gun to him.

He pressed a switch and it changed to a Vulcan shot.

It targeted multuiple monsters and shot them down.

"Whoa, I like this," said Daxter.

Marco was fighting off soldiers with his staff.

"Man this thing really works!" said Marco.

Comet was escaping the castle from the attack.

"Comet!" said Star, "You're alright."

"Yes," said Comet, "Your father is…."

"I've heard," said Star, "But we have medicine for him when all this is over."

Jak and Daxter joined the gang.

"Jak, can you get him to safety?" asked Marco.

"Consider it done," said Jak charging up his gun.

"You have to protect him at all costs," said Marco, "Because something tells me he's connected to all of this."

"Indeed I am," said Comet.

"What?" asked Star.

"What you must realize my friends, is that Mewni was never going to be truly saved, even with the work of the titans," said Comet.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jak.

"For the safety of our world, a deal had to be made," he said, "With Ludo!"

He took out a gun full of dark eco and shot Jak.

"JAK!" said Daxter.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Its time

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Crash Bandicoot or Jak and Daxter.)

 _Previously_

 _"_ _Jak, can you get him to safety?" asked Marco.  
"Consider it done," said Jak charging up his gun.  
"You have to protect him at all costs," said Marco, "Because something tells me he's connected to all of this."  
"Indeed I am," said Comet.  
"What?" asked Star.  
"What you must realize my friends, is that Mewni was never going to be truly saved, even with the work of the titans," said Comet.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jak.  
"For the safety of our world, a deal had to be made," he said, "With Ludo!"  
He took out a gun full of dark eco and shot Jak.  
"JAK!" said Daxter._

 _Now_

"Comet… What have you done?!" asked Jak.

"I hereby discharge you from duty," said Comet as he shot him again.

He fell down and was swarming with dark eco.

"Comet how could you?!" asked Star.

"This has to be done," said Comet, "For the good of our world. All other worlds must be eliminated from the galaxy if Mewni is to ever be saved, it's the only way."

"No its not the only way!" said Star, "Earth is my home now."

"So naïve Star," said Comet, "On Mewni we are gods, but on Earth, we are freaks. Let the humans serve us or perish."

"Never," said Star, "I'll never destroy a planet, even if it is to save Mewni."

"Then you left me no choice," said Comet, "As new king of Mewni, I Comet Dragonfly cast you out!"

He warped Star and Marco back to Earth.

They got back up and discovered where thye landed.

"It looks like some kind of base," said Marco.

Star was looking at the glowing light.

"Marco, its here," she said.

"What's here?" asked Marco.

"My wand!" she said, "We have to get it if we're gonna stop Comet."

"Let's go," said Marco getting out his staff.

Heathens by 21 pilots

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

Comet was preparing his titans for battle.

"This time, I will defend Mewni from any harm.

 _Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you  
You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget_

Star and Marco charged inside and guards were watching.

"Something tells me this was a bad idea," said Star.

"I swore to you I'd help you," said Marco, "Now let's do it!"

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

They fought the guards off that were coming from each room.

"We're almost there!" said Star, "I can feel it calling to me."

They kept running close to where the wand was.

Two guards caught Star and tried to drag her away.

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
You have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions_

 _You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)_

"Get your hands off of her!" said Marco.

He fought them off and saved Star.

"Thanks Marco," said Star as she hugged him.

They went to another room and finally found it.

The new wand.

"Its here," she said.

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(Watch it)  
Please, all my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know_

Comet filled the titans with dark eco to power them up in his own way.

"Its time," said Comet, "And now for one last piece."

He looked at the globe and found the map.

 _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
(It's blasphemy)  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
It looks like you might be one of us _

"You can do it Star," said Marco.

Star went up to the wand and tried to lift it.

But something was wrong.

"Its stuck!" said Star trying to lift it.

"What do you mean?" asked Marco.

She tried lifting again but it wouldn't work. It was stuck.

"Come on….." said Star.

A worm hole appeared and one of the titans appeared with Comet.

"Step away from the wand," it said.

"It won't come to you Star, because you're not worthy of its power," said Comet, "Only those who would do anything and everything to protect Mewni can harness its power. Now step away."

"Never," said Star.

"So be it," said the titan.

He charged up an attack and shot it at Star and Marco.

Someone deflected it.

"Crash!" said Star and Marco in unison.

"In the flesh," said Crash.

Jak was rushed to the healing room by Daxter and other renegades.

"He needs help right away!" said Daxter.

Samos took a look at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was Comet," said Daxter, "He shot him with dark eco. That bastard!"

Some spikes on the computer appeared.

"His levels are up the chart," said Keira, "It seems… his body is immune to dark eco, yet he can somehow… control it."

Jak woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the healing room," said Samos, "Daxter saved your life."

"Thanks buddy," said Jak, "….Comet."

"We know," said Keira, "It was all over the news."

"We gotta stop him," said Jak, "Ow!"

"Hey take it easy there tiger," said Keira, "You just woke up from getting hurt."

"Yeah," said Jak.

Marco and Crash were battling the titan.

"This guy is strong!" said Crash.

"I know right," said Marco, "But we gotta distract him so Star can get the wand!"

Star was battling her cousin.  
"You see Butterfly," he said, "The prophecy I have sought for all these years has finally come to pass. Mewni will finally fall to my knees, and will notice me as the new king!"  
"Not if I can stop you first!" said Star, "Rainbow Blast!"  
She shot a rainbow blast and he avoided it.  
"This is madness!" said Star, "Don't do this!"  
"Its too late," he said, "Your family destroyed mine, and took my kingdom from me. This…. Well let's just called this good old fashioned revenge."  
He kicked Star and she fell and was hanging on a cliff.  
"When I'm through with you, I'll be paying your parents a visit," he said, "The story of your death will echo across Mewni!"  
He got out his wand.  
"Flaming skull death blast!" he said.  
A bunch of flaming skulls flew at Star and she fell off the bridge screaming.

"STAR!" said Marco.

He rushed over to save her but he was too late.

"That wand," said Comet, "It belongs me!"

Marco turned to him.

"Come and get it," he said.

He clashed at Comet with his staff battling it out.

"You killed her!" he shouted, "She never hurt you!"

Comet shot some dark eco attacks at Marco but he deflected them.

"Its just business Marco," said Comet, "Business to protect Mewni. If other worlds have to die, so mine may live on, so be it."

They kept fighting.

Marco accidentally left an opening for Comet.

"Farewell Diaz!" said Comet.

He kicked the staff out of Marco's hands and them kicked him and slashed him in the back.

"Be grateful that I let you live," said Comet.

He then went to the wand.

"Its time," said Comet, "Time to take the fate of Mewni into my own hands."

He tried to pick it up.

"Come on you stupid wand!" said Comet.

King Butterfly's voice was heard.

" _Ye who hold this wand, if you be worthy, shall posess the power of its magic,"_ He said.

The wand suddenly went flying.

"What?" he asked.

A light shined in the pit and from it came Star.

Marco gained consciousness back and saw her.

"Star…. You're alive," he said.

"That. Is. Enough!" said Star.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Battle for the universe

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE, Jak and Daxter, or Crash Bandicoot.)

Star showed up with the new wand in her hand.

"Leave him alone!" she said.

She shot a magic blast at Comet and he avoided it.

"I'm counting on you Titan," said Comet, "Destroy these pests and get the wand!"

He went back to Mewni.

Star fought the titan while Marco slowly got back up and limbed to help her.

"Whoa kid, don't hurt yourself!" said Crash stopping him.

"She needs me," said Marco, "I love her."

"I know you do, but you can't hurt yourself to help Star," said Crash, "Not until you eat this."

He got out an apple looking thing.

"What is that?" asked Marco.

"It's a wumpa fruit," said Crash, "One bite and you'll be chock full of energy."

"Ok," said Marco, "Down the hatch."

Marco took a bite and he was suddenly feeling tons of energy.

"Whoa!" said Marco.

"Hey, that's my line," said Crash, "But at least you're feelin' better."

"I'm better than better," said Marco, "I'm back up to full strength!"

He did a flying kick at the titan giving Star time to attack it with magic blasts.

"Wow, this wand is amazing!" said Star, "Let's see what else it can do."

She raised her wand in the sky and thunder came down.

"Thunder slam!" she said.

It did some serious damage to the titan.

She landed on the ground.

Marco ran to her and kissed her.

"I'm glad you're ok," said Marco.

"So am I," said Star, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Marco.

"Love birds, not to rain on your parade," said Crash, "But we have to stop Comet before he destroys every planet in the solar system!"

"But how do we get there?" asked Marco, "He took our dimensional scissors."

"Why not ask for a ride?" asked someone.

It was Coco.

"Sis," said Crash.

"Get on," said Coco.

They jumped in the car and they warped into Mewni's atmosphere.

Ludo was at the king's bed.

"This is how you end King Butterfly," said Ludo, "How Mewni falls to my empire."

He was staring at him and his closed eyes.

"When I'm done with you, I'll be finishing your little girl," he said, "And the world will know, that you fell to the hand of ludo."

Comet froze his hand in place.

"What the…." He said.

"And you fell to the hand of Comet Dragonfly," said Comet.

"You traitor!" said Ludo, "You worked for me!"

"I worked with you to make Mewni safe again," said Comet, "But I will never work for you!"

He warped him back to his lair and removed the poison dart from the king's body.

"Uncle," he said, "When you wake all will be ok."

Marco, Star, and Crash were on Mewni and saw Jak fighting off some of Ludo's forces.

"Jak, is that you?" asked Marco.

"That's right," said Jak, "It turns out that I can somehow control this dark eco, and its working wonders!"

"Mind if we join?" asked Coco.

"Sis be…" said Crash.

Coco sprang into action and fought them off using karate.

"Never mind," said Crash.

"We'll take care of everything here," said Queen Butterfly, "Go find Comet!"

"Good luck Star!" said Marco as he got out his staff.

Comet was using the cosmic star to make a weapon out of the wormholes that would devour and destroy other dimensions.

"Comet!" said Star.

He turned to see her.

"Shut it down," said Star.

"Your defiance has gone far enough Star," said Comet.

"Its over now, just give up," said Star.

"I can't do that!" said Comet, "It has to be done."

"You don't have to do this Comet!" said Star.

"I have no choice," said Comet, "When uncle awakens, he will realize that his world will be safe for all eternity."

"Its one thing to attack one person," said Star, "But destroying other worlds is going too far."

"Star, if you were in my position you would've wanted to do the same for the one you love," said Comet.

"But I wouldn't want to kill other worlds just to make sure his was saved," said Star, "I've changed since I was 6."

"So have I," said Comet, "Now fight me."

He attacked Star and she avoided it.

"I never wanted to rule over Mewni," said Comet, "All I wanted was to make it safe from any oncoming threats."

"I understand," said Star, "But what you're doing is crazy!"

"Is it?" asked Comet, "What happened to you? What was it on Earth that's turned you into such a softie?"

He thought of something.

"It was that boy Marco Diaz wasn't it?!" asked Comet, "Well… maybe when I'm done with you, I'll pay him a visit!"

"Over my dead body you will!" said Star.

"That was the idea," said Comet, "Wasp swarm!"

He shot an army of wasps at Star and she made a bubble of water destroying them.

"Rainbow Blast!" said Star.

She shot a rainbow attack at Comet and he countered with a freeze blast.

"You may have the wand, but you'll never defeat me!" said Comet.

The matrix was aiming for Earth and a giant beam of light was seen in the center.

Star rushed to it and then used her wand to destroy the matrix.

"Star no!" said Comet.

He ran after her but Marco appeared and pinned him down.

"Star yes!" he said.

"If you do this Mewni will never be safe!" said Comet.

Star didn't listen and kept hitting at it.

"Everything you love will eventually be destroyed!" said Comet.

She hit it again even harder.

"You'll spend the rest of your miserable life trying to protect home from any invaders!" said Comet.

"So be it," said Star.

She charged up her wand and delivered the final blow.

It was so powerful that it sent Star, Marco, and Comet flying.

Star grabbed Comet's leg, and Marco grabbed Star's leg.

"Star, if this is how we go…. I have something I wanna ask you," said Marco.

"What is it?" asked Star.

"Well…" said Marco before he was interrupted.

King Butterfly got his hand.

"I could've done it uncle!" said Comet, "I could've made Mewni a safer place, for you, for all of us."

"No Comet," said King Butterfly, "Not like this."

Feeling remorse for his failure, he saw no other option.

"Goodbye Star," said Comet, "Goodbye Marco…. Goodbye uncle."

"No…. Comet no," said Star.

He let go of Star's hand and fell into the abyss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Star.

King Butterfly pulled the two of them up and Star hugged Marco.

"I could've saved him," she said crying.

"Its ok Star," said Marco, "You did what you could."

They hugged tight as the sun rose on Mewni again.

All of their friends saw them kiss.

Everyone on Earth cheered knowing that they would live to see another day.

A few days later there was a celebration being held for Star and Marco's heroic deeds.

Daxter was talking to a bartender.

"And then boom, I shot down like 20 of them," said Daxter, "You should've seen it Tess, it was on!"

"My little hero," said Tess.

Jak gave him a thumbs up.

"So… are you and Jackie cool," said Star.

"Yeah," said Marco, "It looks like she's found a new playmate."

They both watched Crash hanging around her.

"Looks like that'll make him forget about Taw…. I mean whatsername," said Coco.

He looked back at Star.

"I think you'll make a great ruler of Mewni one day," said Marco.

"But I still have much to learn," said Star, "I depend too much on magic, and I have to learn to not use it as often."

"Well I'll help you," said Marco, "You are my girlfriend."

Star smiled.

King Butterfly nodded at Star telling him it was time.

Marco got a cup and spoon and got everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone I have something to say," said Marco.

"What's he doing?" asked Star

"Star Butterfly," said Marco, "Ever since you came to planet Earth, you've shown me so many amazing things, helped me see more in myself, and you've made me a hero in Echo Creek. Well at least to my friends."

Star blushed.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the man I am today," said Marco, "I love you, and there's no dimension, evil ex, or responsibility that can keep us apart."

"I love you too Marco," said Star.

"Then prove it," said Marco.

He bent down on one knee and opened a box that had a beautiful ring with a red and blue gem that symbolizes them both.

Star had tears in her eyes but was as happy as could be.

"Princess Star Butterfly, will you marry me?" asked Marco.

"YES!" said Star as she jumped on him, "Of course I'll marry you Marco!"

Everyone cheered for Star and Marco being engaged.

The two of them kissed and Marco raised star up twirling her around.

There was a wormhole showing some monsters.

"Hand over the wand if you want to live," said Ludo.

Star knew what she had to do.

Marco got out his staff and Crash got out his gloves.

"Let's kick some ass," said Star.

They sprung into action.

Meanwhile in a far away prison, someone was singing to herself in a hole.

She was startled when she heard an explosion.

There was some guys in masks taking down all the guards.

One of them approached her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Its me Marcia," said a familiar voice, "Your demon."

He took off his mask and revealed himself.

"TOMMY!" said Marcia as she hugged him.

Tom grinned.

"Let's go home," said Tom.

 ** _THE END…_**

 _Heathens (Respire)_

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions  
You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think "how did I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget  
(Watch it, watch it)_

 _(Watch it)  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(Watch it)  
All my friends are heathens, take it slow  
(Watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
It looks like you might be one of us_

 **Star Butterfly will return in the PeaceKeepers…..**

(Meanwhile….)

Crash and Coco were at a house looking at the news.

"So how did a guy like you end up with Jackie Lynn Thomas?" asked Coco.

"Just luck I guess," said Crash.

Coco saw some kind of note on the door.

"What's this?" she asked.

After she looked at it, she ran to Crash.

"What is it sis?" asked Crash.

"Bro…. he's back," said Coco.

She showed him the note and it had a giant N.

"Cortex…." Said Crash.

 **Crash Bandicoot will return…..**

 _Saint Cecelia by Foo Fighters_

 _There ain't no secrets anymore  
My name's been hanging on the hook outside your door  
Just an old eyesore_

 _I got this feeling, I can't keep it down anymore  
Bring me some healing  
Saint Cecilia, carry me home to your house of broken bones_

 _You're out of sight, I'm out of mind  
Been sitting watch your pictures drying on the line  
Just a game of mine_

 _I got this feeling, I can't keep it down anymore  
Bring me some healing  
Saint Cecilia, carry me home to your house of broken bones_

 _I know no matter what I say  
Days will come and go  
No matter what I say  
Nothing's set in stone  
No matter what I say  
Days go by_

 _I know no matter what I say  
Days will come and go  
No matter what I say  
Nothing's set in stone  
No matter what I say  
Days go by_

 _I got this feeling, I can't keep it down anymore  
Bring me some healing  
Saint Cecilia, carry me home to your house of broken bones_

 _I know no matter what I say  
Days will come and go  
No matter what I say  
Nothing's set in stone  
No matter what I say  
Days go by_

 _I know no matter what I say  
Days will come and go  
No matter what I say  
Nothing's set in stone  
No matter what I say  
Days go by_

 _I know no matter what I say (Saint Cecilia)  
Days will come and go  
No matter what I say  
Nothing's set in stone  
No matter what I say  
Days go by_

 _I know no matter what I say (Saint Cecilia)  
Days will come and go  
No matter what I say (Saint Cecilia)  
Nothing's set in stone  
No matter what I say  
Days go by_

Somewhere else, some scientists were looking at the cosmic Star.

"Professor Elvin," said a familiar voice.

He turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Captain N," said Elvin.

"So how's the research going?" asked Captain N.

"It seems like this is a relic from history," said Elvin.

"This is why I picked you out of all the other scientists," said Captain N, "You're the best one I've heard about. Have you heard the news?"

He showed him a paper article about Star Buterfly.

"Looks like she could be a worthy candidate for my task force," said Captain N, "Aside from using the cosmic star itself."

"Why do people want the cosmic star so much," said Luna.

"Its powerful, maybe unlimitedly powerful," said Captain N, "It could change the world."

Comet appeared in a mirror.

"Well I guess that's worth a look," he said.

"Well I guess that's worth a look," repeated Elvin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
